Hiei X Mukuro (Oneshot!)
by Team TFP
Summary: Hiei X Mukuro
1. Writer

**Written By ToxicFrost317**


	2. Chapter 1

**Rebirth**

With the soft, almost silken twine of the necklace she wore rubbing in a smooth manner over her bare skin, she waded out into the water, her toes tapping the surface first before entering. Small ripples grew into larger ones as she progressed further into the reflection pool, moonlight bouncing off of the crystalline water. It had been so long since she last came to this place, for a time not feeling worthy of rediscovering its tranquil and relaxing atmosphere. She had been so heartless and selfish these last few years, but now she was ready to cleanse herself of her past just like her heir.

Once she was just about waist deep in the water, she looked down at her reflection, her appearance no longer something she loathed to behold. For so long it had been an image that fuelled her anger and hatred even more, but those urges to kill and seek power had faded away. Just as the ripples gently floated away from her movements, so did her once sinful desires. Now all she wanted was to start over, to be reborn in some way or another, but in order to do that, she had to forgive herself of her sins one by one.

First, she looked at her torso and chest area, made and repaired by a mechanical means, and it made her look as though she really was half-machine. But these scars were neither of battle nor of war - they were marks that she gave herself many years ago in an attempt to free herself of the prison she was in. By deforming herself, she felt that she would be unwanted, and therefore set free. She assumed correct, and she was made an outcast to her master and father; more so a blessing, rather than a tragedy.

"If beauty comes from scars, then let these be the most beautiful scars ever seen." she spoke in a placid tone, touching her marred skin for a moment, as if to bless it. Instantly, she felt part of her burden lift itself from her heart, and so she progressed onward with her "cleansing ritual".

She then came to her neck and face, the cloth and wires dangling in an almost hideous way to those that didn't know of her, much less her deeply saddening past. Like her midsection, her face, too, was damaged on purpose to escape eternal imprisonment, and for a time, she hid this face from the world. Maybe it was because she felt that some would run in fear of seeing such a terrifying expression, or was it rather that she did not want others to know that she no longer felt like a woman? She later came to the conclusion that it was both, as such a face was not suitable to be seen by anyone until she knew she was ready.

Caressing her long, elegant fingers down her cheek, she spoke again into the water, fingertips stopping at her jawbone. "If others can find as much joy in my smile as I do, then let that be all they see." Like before, a heavy weight was released from her shoulders, and she breathed deeply, as if an anvil had been hindering her breathing and was now removed.

Lastly, she looked at her right arm and hand, the most mechanical part of her body, really, as it was composed of various rods and emitted soft whirring noises constantly. They were barely heard, however, as the sound was so quiet, absolute silence was required to even catch the faint hum it made. But this arm had done more than just sacrifice itself when she ran from captivity - it had killed too many for her to count. This was the hand she raised against powerful and deadly kings. This was the hand she could have killed her heir with. This was the hand that spared his life...

Just like the night she spoke to him as he recovered from his noble suicide attempt, she brought her hand to hold in the other in front of her heart, eyes turning downcast at the recollection of that sad, yet inspiring moment. She had shared with him her past and how something that was precious to him saved her own life - the jewel that hung from her neck. The tiny light blue gem pressed against her hand, as if to remind her that it was still there, reminding her of what she had gone through, what lengths he had gone to in an effort to recover it, and the gesture he made by giving it to her to pledge his devotion to her and her alone. He had given up his most precious possession to give her a hope and reason for ridding herself of something that was already over and done with.

Holding the gem between her fingers, she smiled radiantly down into the water and spoke once more. "If one hand can save another's life, then let this one spare as many that are deserving of a second chance." Finally, the last burden came off of her shoulders and floated away, leaving a new creature in its wake. All this time that she carried her heartaches and painful memories, they were gradually eating at her, until she forgave herself of them at last. Now she was free to enjoy life the way she was supposed to.

Not far off, scarlet eyes were watching in inspired wonder, curious of her behavior when she left suddenly after she had assumed he had fallen asleep when he really hadn't. So he followed her here to the reflection pool, a place he came to in his solitude to think, but apparently it meant more to her than it ever could to him. Why it was so important to his lady lord was beyond him, but if it held significance, then it was all the more reason for her to come to it in the dead of night.

"I know I can never be this..." she said quietly, his ears barely catching her words. "But if it's possible, please make me to be an angel in his eyes, but his eyes alone. I want no other to see me as such except him."

Stunned, his eyes narrowed a bit as a glowing white aura surrounded her in the water, and as if by pure magic, her reflection boasted the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. In the water he saw the rippled reflection of his angel, long, flowing white wings extending out from behind her back, and her rare smile making the visage all the more lovely. As his eyes darted back and forth between the original and the reflection, he came to realize that it truly was only him that she wanted to see her in such a glorious light, and a breathtaking sight it was indeed. She had prayed to be released from her sins, to be pure in the eyes of the one she loved, and to be free of all pain and sorrow.

But there was no doubt in his mind that she was the most perfect angel he had ever laid eyes on.


End file.
